Free the ultimate wolf story
by Tonks1933
Summary: Lukas a boy who can turn into a wolf and he falls in love just like any other story out there but he has to rule a pack and fight the most scariest things on this planet.
1. Chapter 1  Secrets

Chapter One - Secrets

Everyone has secrets. Different secrets. They don't tell anyone and no one asks. In this world it's not like anyone would want to know. They are more preoccupied with fulfilling their dreams and making them realities.

People have tried to find out why I'm the kid who keeps his head down and tail up, but it's hard to go un noticed when you can't stand the jocks or the kids who try and figure out why you don't want to talk to them. These are the people who make my life hard. The people I end up in fights with. The people who want to know my secret. I have had five detentions in the last two weeks and I blame it on them. Now I'm guessing, you want to know my secret? Well it's your lucky day. I'm a wolf.

Feeling the bones stretch and the tendons tear. The worst secret you could ask for isn't it? If I had a pair of wings it would be so much cooler but I don't. That's a dream I know won't come true very easily. It's not even easy being a wolf. One might think it is but it's not, it never has been and never will be. Sneaking out of the house while the only person who actually trusts you is asleep and will never find out what you truly are unless you let her, which you can't so there for you put every small detail in the right place to make it look like "her son" is a normal teenage guy. After sneaking out there's the issue of being in human form or wolf form. If you cross anyone's farm as a wolf you are most likely to get shot at or worse chassed in a car or on motorbike, worse in human form you can get caught much easily and they report it to the police then mum starts asking all the same questions everyone else does.

Even through I'm tired of hiding my true self to everyone I'm doing it for their sanity not mine.

* * *

><p>I sat in English for the first week just looking out the window. English is my favourite subject and I would normally pay my utter most attention but this new teacher was bugging me. Mrs Buke hadn't even told us what we were going to be learning about this term, she has handed out sheets saying "It's to see where different student in the class are up to…." As she handed it out I got a strange feeling I would not like this year's English classes that much because of Mrs Buke. From the first week of having her I had conjured up that she was evil and unwilling to listen. A girl in our class when up to Mrs Buke and asked her if she could use the bathroom pass. This girl was so surprised that Mrs Buke said in almost a growl that "in English class there was not going to be anymore lavatory passes." At the end of the class the girl was almost in tears, when the bell rang she ran out screaming and crying at the same time. I have never understood how girls do that but they do.<p>

Most days last week were like that she would get angry at a nice normal who had done nothing and in the end they who have run out of her class crying or being somewhat in a very aggressive manner. At our very plan school in Nampa, Canada there are about 1,000 students and we don't often get a new student in from anywhere close by. On this very ordinary day at our ordinary school something out of the ordinary happened. A short girl who looked younger than most people in the class, she wasn't that is for sure she had to be the same age as me, 17. as she walked in looking almost like she was going to throw up she handed a piece of paper to Mrs Buke and went to the only desk available next to me. Our classroom was arranged in very strict lines and Mrs Buke hated them to be uneven or not straight. The girl kept her head down as she walked and barely gave anyone eye contact. She sat down on the chair as quietly as possible as Mrs Buke started talking about different types of punctuation which we all already knew about. The girl pulled out her notebook and flipped it open. It was a sketch pad which had a comic drawing on it. I wrote on a very small piece of not

"that's heaps cool, where did you learn?"

Just trying to be nice, I placed it on her table while The Witch of a teacher wasn't looking and waited for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2  My Dream

Chapter 2 - My Dream

My dream has been her for the past two weeks since she came to this school. Her accent makes my mouth turn up at the corner sometimes. Even though I can only look at her from across the room in Science and Art, I get to be with her in English. Even though we both hate it we have a "thing" we share our secrets, even though she doesn't know who I am and I don't know who she is, if feels like I have known her for years. I would protect her, care for her, love her and be with her if that's all I had to do. But it's not that simple. The Jocks all have their eyes cut out for her. If I could I would take her away and just be with her.

Lexie slumped in her chair. I could tell something was up.

I wrote in my messy, quick handwriting "what's up, you seem down" there was a quick response which had a sharp edge to it, "I Don't Want to Talk about it."

"Why not" I wrote straight back but could not hand it to Lexie because Mrs Buke was looking over the class from our reading of The Scarlet Letter which I was finding very sad and I had an odd feeling that Lexie had her own scarlet letter to compete with. Mrs Buke looked down and I almost throw the little piece of paper, which then made Lexie giggle as silently as one can giggle. After reading the small piece of paper she never made eye contact with me for the rest of the lesson she just wrote back "what happens if I can't trust you?" I had to think is this a girl thing do they all act like this. Can we trust guys because they don't go throw the same thing as us? The truth is guys go throw as much pain as girls do just a different type. We go through things like if you're not a Jock then you're a nobody and no girl will ever like you, if you don't have a cool wardrobe then you can't even say hi to people who are just friends in another click. Girls go through that as well but they go through it to the extent that things are actually said.

I wrote very carefully as if my pen was about to rip the paper "how can I prove that you can trust me? You know I'm not like the jocks, right?" I watched her as she read the note then I heard a loud booming voice and I knew I was caught, "Mr Clark would you please read on, if you can even find were we are up to." I made eye contact with the beasts almost black eyes and said in the most sour tone possible "Sorry I can't read" smiled and looked down. The class let out a russle of paper and laughter but it was ever so quiet. Mrs Buke was red faced, someone had bet her at her own game and it was the kid at the back who couldn't care less if he got sent to detention or the principal's office. She gave in and told me what page the class was on and so I read half a chapter before she asked me to stop.

Lexie just walked off after class I couldn't catch her, she went into the girls bathrooms.


	3. Chapter 3  Running

Chapter 3 - Running

I couldn't stand just waiting around for her to walk out into the parking lot so I got into my 1967 Chevrolet Impala Bel Air 396Cl and drove to what I call home. My mum was out of town like normal and she wouldn't be back till late tomorrow night. I was home free. I changed into my sweats for a run. I ran down my road and up the hill towards the very long distance mountains that I was heading for. Running through my mind was that I knew my best friend had already even my number to her and I could do nothing of the sort about it besides live my phone at home. I knew she had already texted me saying sorry because I got it on the drive home which only took 10 - 15 mins. But why would I want to answer her at the moment, my anger has been building up for days and even though she makes me so peaceful, the feeling of her warmth, almost to the point when I think I'm glowing but someone like my best friend who is also one of the most geekiest guys in school who has a wicked taste in music and clothing, shows up and ruins that feeling by checking Lexie's curves and makes shroud comments about the way she looks really gets on my nerves. He doesn't know my feelings towards her and I will never understand. It's almost like I can't breathe when I'm not with her, but when I'm right next to her I feel the same.

As I ran I was constantly thinking, constantly confused. I saw a flash of light as I crossed the road, it looked like a car wasn't going to stop for someone on a pedestrian crossing, the tries screeched and I sprinted to the other side. A man of about 20 pushed his arm out the window and made a fist, yelled something in a language I didn't understand and not one I could recognize. I didn't think of it, he probably was having a bad day just like me. I kept running my 7 kilometre run up the mountains and back down to the headland and along the beach and then back to home. As I walked in the door I could hear my phone constantly vibrations on the kitchen bench were I left it when I went for my run. I was calmer then I was before I left when I was all angry and didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted to pick up my phone and she what Lexie was saying and found that she was going through a rough patch with family and wasn't ready to bring someone into her family life but would like to be close friends or closer friends and maybe it will evolve into a bigger relationship. I texted back in full understanding and would push for a boyfriend girlfriend relationship even though I would have liked it. She replied almost instantly saying she also understood what I meant and also hoped it would evolve into that as well. I said thanks and that I needed to make dinner but she still wanted to text me so it was a constant stream of having an insight to her life and made me more informed. I made spaghetti and sat at the high French style bench top. I was still sweaty from my run and was telling Lexie jokes to try and make her happier after she had had a fight with her father. She wouldn't tell me what it was about but I could guess that it was an unethical environment for her to be in. she compared it to being a slave in a third world country. She wasn't happy and she said that school was her sanctuaries away from everything that home life had shown her or provided the wrong ideas of how life should be. We said good night and I was relieved to have a shower and to think through things that were working out the way I wanted them.


End file.
